


i've been a bad girl, officer

by featgod (orphan_account)



Series: song drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Feminine Louis, Feminization, Gay Sex, Louis in Lace, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Harry, bj, policeofficer!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/featgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on <a href="http://picosong.com/Ckbv/">this</a> song</p><p>louis has done something mildly bad, and harry is a cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've been a bad girl, officer

zayn had cheated on him. zayn had fucking cheated on him. a year of his youth just thrown away on some punk boy, that didn’t give two shits about him. louis had found out after he’d spent the night, and in the morning when he’d woken up in a cold bed, no warm body beside him. he had of course slipped out of the silk sheets padding his way to the bathroom in the search for his boyfriend, but once he stood outside the bathroom door he could hear hushed conversation. ‘not today, baby, i’ll make up for it next time’ and ‘stop it or you’ll get me hard, he’s sleeping in the next room’ were the first two sentences louis could hear zayn say, as he pressed his ear up against the oak door, and he had immediately clasped a hand over his mouth, a little shocked. he hadn’t even said anything after that, he had just clumsily dumbed his clothes on, leaving instantly, tears prickling in his eyes.

it had taken almost three weeks, and around two hundred tubs of ice cream, to heal his shattered heart properly. he had to stay at his friends’ place, considering zayn had come knocking on his door for hours at a time the whole first week, with lame excuses and apologies. but the change of his mood had suddenly just gone from sad to angry. like, really quick. there was no way he was going to let some dumb boy get away with cheating on /him/.

it took around a week of planning to work it all out. he had had to make sure that zayn would be out of the house for a long period of time, and he had to get all the needed supplies. along with a few of his friends who wanted to help him out as well.

louis, niall, sophia and liam had gone to zayn’s house around ten pm on a friday ( that was the time zayn would always go out clubbing). louis had picked the spare key from under the welcome mat, and opened up the door, looking around at it one last time imagining how it’d look once they were done with it.

when they had left the house; the garage was on fire along with most of zayn’s clothes, zayn’s xbox was smashed and laying in the front yard, all the mirrors were broken, books and cd’s were trashed all around the house, and windows were smashed. it looked like a right mess, but louis felt as though he had found his inner peace. or. well. something close to that at least.

now merely a few days had passed since the trashing of his ex’s house, and he hadn't thought much about it, really. he was in his bedroom, sitting leaned up against the headboard, tapping around on his laptop, when he heard his doorbell ring. he slowly slid the computer off his lap, wondering whether he should _actually_ go and see who was visiting him at this time of the night, or if he should just stay in bed. staying in bed sounded like the right choice. he went back to fiddling on his laptop before there was another squeaky shrill of the door bell. groaning Louis stood up from the bed, and snuck over to his window to get a peak of who it was by sliding his curtains open the slightest-- and _fuck_. shit. there was a police car parked in his driveway, and he could immediately feel fear beginning to build up from his toes, and rising up. this could not be happening to him. he snapped his eyes closed, pressing them together, but was instantly reminded that he couldn’t just wish the cop car aways when another ring sounded.

“fuck, fuck, fuck. no. not like this,” louis muttered to himself, because no way he was going to jail because he had _maybe_ done something regrettable out of anger to his ex’s property. no way.  
he stood up fully, and dusted off his lazy sweats his eyes flicking over to his large closet. a life saving idea suddenly popped in his mind, and he quickly scrambled to the closet, pulling open the drawers until he found the one he desired. the panty drawer. as he roamed his fingers through the lace garments of different colours, the doorbell rang again just making him even more anxious. he quickly pulled out a black lace nightie along with a pair of matching panties, throwing off his current clothes before quickly dressing in the feminine attire. he went to his make up table, painting a bright red lipstick over his lips, and took a deep sigh smoothing down his little outfit. louis didn’t have time to do a 180 and look at himself properly in the mirror, so when the last ring played out, he made his way out of the room and padded down the stairs, heading towards the main door.

taking another deep sigh, he prepared himself to be greeted by some old bobby, who was balding and had a heavy intake of greasy donuts. but when he slowly turned the doorknob, opening up, he was slightly taken aback. long curly hair was the first thing he noticed, clover green eyes next, then plump pink lips and biceps nearly bulging out of the uniform, causing him to shudder a little bit. he just looked like one of those police strippers, or just something straight out of a wet dream, and louis didn’t even realise that he was staring, before he noticed that the pretty policeman was gaping back at him. and he wasn't even surprised at that, because if he had to say so himself, he looked pretty damn good (considering he only took twenty seconds to dress up).

“you just about caught me at the wrong time, officer. it’s awfully late, and i was just heading to bed.” louis said with the most convincing innocent tint in his voice, and snapped the officer out of his slight daze. the man before him let out a string of confused sounds, making louis giggle quietly, and fumbled with the report he had held onto so firmly earlier.

“i-- uh. sorry to disturb you, but a police report has been filed, for-- uh, destruction of private property?” the man spoke indicting it upwardly like a question, his voice so deep and smooth that louis wanted to jump him and press their lips together. louis feigned a little gasp, his red lips going in the shape of a perfect ‘O’, and held his hand over his chest in offence, leaning his arm up against the doorframe crossing his legs.

“i swear, officer, i would never do such a thing. i don't even know what you’re talking about,” he told the cop with a little pout on his red lips, noticing the way he got him riled up just by saying the word ‘officer’ with a little purr.

“do you always work alone so late? don’t you miss a bit of company?” louis asked with a raised brow, cutting in right when could tell that harry was about to stutter through a question, and reached out letting the tips of his fingers dance over the officers bicep, feeling the goosebumps rise.

“no, no. It’s fine, really. i- um. yeah,” curly stuttered nibbling on his lower lip, eyes once again flickering over louis’ skimpy attire, louis smirking and thanking god-- because maybe he would be able to fucking avoid getting fined by looking pretty.

❀-❀-❀-❀-❀

louis had always been told that he was a smooth talker-- he was, too. and now he had just proved that point to anyone who had ever doubted his skill. when he was younger it was what got him out of multiple detentions, and now it was helping him dodging a fine. he had somehow managed to lure harry _the cop_  inside, claiming that it was too cold for him to be standing in the doorway with so little clothing,(it had of course made harry’s eyes flicker to his nightgown again, which was just a bonus, really) and now they were both sat on his sofa, louis consciously scooted closer to the officer whenever his eyes would be on the report.

“so. harry..” louis purred, sinking his teeth into his cherry red lip, hesitating a bit before he placed a tiny hand on harry’s thigh, looking closely and noticing that the police officer was basically trying to do anything to avoid eye contact.

“i- a man by the name- the name o-of zayn m-malik claims that-” the man stuttered and louis couldn’t help but giggle again, cutting him off by leaning in and beginning to pepper kisses along his jawline , breathing in his musky scent, and humming quietly. he faintly heard harry breathing out a soft ‘this is highly inappropriate’, but he didn’t really pay attention, and in a quick movement he had jumped up in harry’s lap pushing the papers to the side, straddling him. louis noticed something flash in his greengreengreen eyes, and just let a tiny little smile curl in the corners of his lips.

“something wrong, officer?” he asked tucking his lower lip out into a pout, and reached up to pick harry’s navy blue peaked cap from his curls, placing it on top of his own head, giggling a bit as it fell over his eyes. he was a bit surprised as harry was the one to reach his big scrawny hand up to push the cap back so louis could see again, and for a little while they both just sat there staring at each other, louis a little embarrassed because he could already feel arousal begin to stir in the pit of his tummy.

“what if i said i did it?” he then asked, darting his tongue over his lip, watching harry carefully and leaning in so that his breath was ghosting over his baby pink lips.

“what if i said that i went to malik’s house and messed with it a little? what’d you do then?” louis muttered before pressing a quick kiss to harry’s lips, just teasing him, pulling away to see his smeared lipstick.

“would you cuff me, officer? take me to the back of your cop car? teach me not be such a.. bad girl?” he went on, and that was the moment he could see something snapped inside harry, and within seconds he felt rough hands grip onto his waist and rough lips clash onto his. he let out a high pitched moan as harry’s nails began digging into his sides, and he slipped his tongue in the corner of his lips, before beginning to roam around louis’ mouth, the taste of vanilla lingering. his hands slowly came down to hold on to his smoothly shaven thighs, making him let out another sweet sound of pleasure and suddenly louis felt weak and by the time harry pulled away from the kiss, the boy above him already looked wrecked, his lipstick smeared and his eyes wide and blown in lust.

“if you did it.. i would have to punish you..” harry muttered in his deep gravelly voice, making louis shiver slightly, and in a swift movement harry had managed to flip their bodies, so that louis lay with his back pressed against the couch cushions with him in between his legs. louis looked up at the cop, pouting a little when the cap slid off his hair and landed on the floor with a ‘thump’, and reached up to rub his delicate hands through harry’s curls.

“i’ve been a bad girl, officer. punish me.” louis whispered, a lazy smirk on his lips, spreading his legs a little making his nightgown slide up his thigh, his black lace panties peeking out. harry just hovered above him for a few moments gaping with no shame, and slowly let one of his hands slide up and down his smooth thigh, his curls falling over his face. louis reached up to place his hands at the back of harry’s neck, looking up at him with the most innocent expression; lower lip tucked out, and his eyes wide.

“take me, officer.”

harry let out a few short takes of breath, licking over his lower lip before he leaned down catching louis’ lips in another messy but passionate kiss, his hands sliding all the way up to his inner thighs, beginning to rub his semi-hard cock through the soft material of the lace. louis gasped into his mouth at that, tilting his head back the slightest, only to have harry connect his lips with the side of his neck, licking and sucking at the warm flesh feeling louis grow stiff through the panties.

“fuck- do you have any idea how you look wearing this? you’re, /fuck/, you’re pretty.” he murmured as he kept rubbing louis, sucking on his neck just so he might create a love bite. louis whimpered a little, beginning to rut his hips up into harry’s hand, his skin feeling hot and tingly. he reached up beginning to pop open the buttons to harry's shirt, probably seeming a bit desperate as he tore it off throwing it on the floor, but he didn’t even care.

soon enough louis was kneeling on the floor in between harry’s legs, fumbling to get his duty belt off, dropping it to the floor once he did, and licked over his lip as he could see the obvious bulge through his navy blue trousers. he pulled the jeans down around his ankles quickly, his mouth falling open as he went to slide harrys boxers down as well, drooling as his cock sprung free, resting against the lower of his abdomen.

harry reached down, running a hand through louis’ caramel brown locks, urging him on, his chest heaving slightly.

“go ahead,” harry spoke up sounding a little breathless but at the same time humoured as he looked down at louis who was gaping at his cock. and with an eager nod louis reached up to wrap his fingers around the base of his girth, looking up at him through his long his lashes and licked a thick stripe along the vein on the underside of harry’s cock, teasing a bit before finally taking him in his mouth, his lips stretching around him. harry was groaning above him and tugging at his hair, and louis could feel his cock twitching between his legs at the same time as the tears were prickling in the corners of his eyes as he took harry further, beginning to gag. he bobbed his head up and down after finally losing in attempt to take harry all the way, and hummed sending vibrations down harry’s cock.

“fuck- holy shit, you’re taking it so good,” he groaned and lets his eyes flutter shut for a few moments, indulging in the feel of louis’ wet heat. after a short while louis could feel his throat burning, probably meaning that his voice would be high and croaky later, but he was just too into the moment to be thinking about it.

“enough, baby. jesus christ.” harry breathed out, chuckling breathlessly as he pulled louis off by tugging at his hair, stopping his eager bobs, and watched as the boy looked up at him with red bitten lips and watery eyes, desperate to please.

“i want you to fuck me, officer.” louis said, voice high and thready as expected, and quickly he scrambled off the floor and onto harry’s lap, looking down at him as he reached taking a hold of one of his scrawny hands, slipping two of his long slim fingers in his mouth, suckling them and coating them in his saliva, the eyecontact steady. harry swallowed dryly as he watched louis, and nipped into his lower lip, before reaching down with his free hand, swiftly pushing louis’ panties to the side.

“you can take it, yeah? if i open you up with two to start with,” harry asked as he reached down prodding his two slicked fingers against louis’ hole, shuddering as louis whined and fluttered his eyes closed, nodding eagerly.

harry slowly began pushing his digits inside, sucking his lip into his mouth and concentrated on the way louis’ face scrunched up a bit, as though he was uncomfortable. but after a while expression changed as harry flicked his wrist beginning to push his fingers in and out of him quickly, and once harry was four fingers deep in him, he was a whimpering mess, gripping on to harry’s shoulders as a lifeline, and throwing his head back as he moaned loudly.

“fuck me! holy shit- just fuck me, i'm ready!” he nearly screamed out, and harry took that as a queue and pulled his fingers out of him, licking a thick stripe over the palm of his hand, slicking himself up and bit, before tapping on louis’ thigh urging him to sit up on his knees. harry lined himself up against louis’ entrance, and brought his free hand up to caress the side of louis’ face making him snap his eyes open, and as louis slowly began sinking down on him he slipped his thumb into the corner of the boy’s mouth, looking directly into his eyes.

louis hissed as he felt the familiar stretch and felt his lower lip quiver a bit, but he just sucked around harry’s thumb, a squeaky sound leaving him as he sank down another inch.

once he bottomed out, harry’s thick length resting inside him, his whole body was quivering a bit, because he’d never taken anyone this big and it was a bit harder to handle than he’d imagined. and also because the look in harry’s eyes was so intense and he couldn't help but stare back. he who had been so comfident earlier suddenly found himself silenced, only quiet whimpers rolling past his lips. louis’ cock was twitching and leaking, creating a wet patch in his panties as he just sat for a few moments, his hole trying to adjust to harry’s large girth, which took quite some time. but when he finally felt ready, he slowly rocked his hips back and forth, his tongue swirling around harry’s thumb.

“f-fuck, _daddy_ ,” he breathed out, surprising himself a bit, and suddenly both harry’s hands gripped onto his hips, and he grunted a bit roughly jabbing his hips up into him, making the boy squeak.

louis placed both of his tiny hands over harry’s torso, finally letting his eyes slip shut, his mouth slack without any sounds leaving, as harry moved his hips so quickly up into him. at a point he abruptly shifted his aiming point, jamming right into his bundle of nerves and a loud moan ripped from his sore throat.

“yes, yes, yes! daddy, my god,” he whimpered, his body jolting forwards, so that he was resting his head in the crook of harry’s neck.

“so good, beautiful. sound so pretty,” harry whispered into his ear, making him release another string of whimpers and moans, apparently urging harry on to begin rocking up into him even faster, the slapping of his hips against the back of louis’ thighs bouncing on the walls. “you’ve been a bad girl, haven’t you?”

louis nodded nearly on the verge of sobbing into the crook of his neck, already feeling like he was closer to his peak with every single one of harry’s thrusts. “yes. oh god, i’ve been a bad girl, daddy. don’t deserve you fucking me so good,”

one of harry's hands slipped up under his nightgown and began grazing over his rosebud nubs, making them harden instantly, and he jammed into louis impossibly fast, his own climax coiling low in his abdomen.

“be a good girl and come for me, come in your pretty little panties,” he muttered in louis’ ear, voice rough and gravelly, giving him a few more thrusts before he could feel him shuddering through his orgasm, a shaky moan falling from his lips as he went to bury his head in harry’s neck.

“daddy,” louis slurred, and thats the last bit harry needed before his hips were spasming and a sense of bliss was spreading out through him, making him spurt his ribbons of white inside the boy.

they stayed like that for a few moments just breathing heavily, bodies still, louis’ hips being rubbed soothingly, before harry’s soft chuckle rang out through the room breaking the comforting silence.

“i’m gonna have to cuff you next time.”


End file.
